


Ignorance Is Bliss

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>First published 2008.08.07 on A teaspoon And An Open Mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Bliss

Before the Earth moved work never really mattered. It was just a means to an end. So long as she had enough to pay her board and have a good weekend it didn't matter.

Now? Now she just wasn't satisfied, with anything.

It had been these feelings that had prompted her to enrol in evening classes. Now, a year on from Earth Move; she was fluent in French, Spanish, German and Mandarin and she was learning Latin. She had done courses in classic English literature and Cordon Bleau cookery. She was also just completing fast track A-Levels in Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Greek philosophy and Psychology.

She had been offered a place at the Kings College London to study Cancer treatment. This was a rare oppurtunity as she hadn't actually done a degree, but everyone kept saying how brilliant she was.

The study of Cancer was close to her heart and during her A-level studies she had come up with some ideas that she needed to put into practise. It was these ideas that had won her her place, exciting her interviewers incredibly.

She had no idea why her life had taken such a complete turn, nobody she knew had changed so much because of Earth Move. Nobody except her mother. My God, had she changed. She worried and flapped as if she were a child. If it weren't for her grandfather she would have left home months ago.

"You never see Tish and the girls any more. You never go out and have a good time, you've always got your head in a book. It can't be good for you, stuffing your brain full of too much stuff. You'll make yourself ill."

"Nobody ever got ill from too much knowledge, Mum," Donna said when she could get a word in edgeways.

It wasn't that she found information easier to contain now, it was almost as if she already knew it before she even read it.

Grandad was proud of her. He always encouraged her, but then again, he always had. Her mother was a different kettle of fish.

She had moved on from Tish and the girls and had found friends in her tutors at college who were amazed at her capacity for learning.

So, Donna was on her way to becoming a doctor, not just any doctor. She was going to develop the cure for Cancer. She was going to save the world of the pain she had endured when her father died. She was going to save the world of that pain, full stop.

Now, to top it all she had met Lee. They had stumbled into each other in a busy corridor at college. He was taking a speech therapy course having suffered a dreadful stutter when he was younger.

They hit it off immediately. One of those "I feel like I've known you all my life" experiences. She was in love with Lee Macavoy and he was in l... l... love with her!

One day she was going to be Doctor Donna Noble-Macavoy and she was going to discover the cure for Cancer, save the world and still have time for babies.

Life was bliss!


End file.
